In a system where data is transferred from point A to point B using Double Data Rate (DDR) format, and signal quality is diminished by signal modulation, transmission line effects, and/or signal coupling, it may be difficult or impossible to transfer data reliably using conventional DDR data extraction schemes. One such environment is trace data collection within development systems. Often the electrical characteristics of the data path are compromised by poor board layout (transmission line stubs or impedance out of spec), miss-match of driver, transmission line, connector impedances, or signal coupling. These systems provide a harsh environment for reliable data extraction.